chatlandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Roseclan
Roseclan Also, the password for the room is the secret word. July 30 2018 00:00:00 Introduction You walk through a meadow filled with flowers, especially Roses. You padded towards a lush green forest. It seemed as if there was a trail of roses leading you to the forest. "Who are you, and why are you on my territory!" a mysterious but soothing voice shouted. "U-uh, I was just passing through." You replied. "You're a rouge, aren't you?" A silver tabby with glossy grey eyes appeared. You tilted your head in confusion. "Rosestar, come here." A beautiful light brown snowshoe with rose-pink markings and a rose-pink tail appeared. She had unusual hot pink eyes. "Who are you." She asked, her voice also was soothing. "U-uh, I'm , you?" replied. "I'm Rosestar, and this is Silverstar" "Anyway," she continued "Do you want to be a part of Roseclan?" "Uhh..." You whispered "You look like you don't have a place to live, why not with us? You can learn how to hunt, fight, take care of other cats and even more. All you have to do is stop travelling." Silverstar meowed. "What're you waiting for, ?" Rosestar comforted... W.I.P'Code of conduct' 1. Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. 2. Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. 3. Elders, queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or injured, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kits are eating. 4. Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life. 5. A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. 6. Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. 7. A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. 8. The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies, retires or is exiled. 9. After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. 10. A Gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time. 11. Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. 12. No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan. 13. The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code. 14. An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win their battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense. 15. A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. 16. Each Clan has the right to be proud and independent, but in times of trouble they must forget their boundaries and fight side by side to protect the four. Each Clan must help the others so that no Clan will fall.1. Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. Regulations 1.You are allowed to be in other sidegroups, but please be active and try not to leave within a week. 2.Respect every cat in this clan, regardless of age, gender, sexuality, etc. 3.We don't have any specific times to be online, but I'm usually on all day. 4.If you want to kill your OC, please choose something besides suicide. Suicide is a real thing and we want to let you know that this topic is not a thing you kid about. 5. 2 OCS are allowed in RoseClan, if you want another one you must kill off one of your OCs. 6. Try to recruit your friends. 7. Be active! You will be taken off the page after a week unless you contact one of the leaders that you will be inactive. 8. Second Ocs will have a 2 next to the name. 9. Curses and racial slurs will lead to placement on the blacklist 10. Don't cause dramas about petty things please. 11. Queens are allowed to have 4 kits only. 12. Be mature. 13. Respect other cats from other clans. 14. The secret word (when joining) is Palevioletred. 15. When a high ranking cat (Leader, Deputy, Co-Deputy) says they'll be inactive for a week or over, another active cat will take his/her position until that cat is active again. This will not affect in roleplay issues. This is simply to help this clan be more active. Blacklist Name/Username/Reason/Welcomed back? 1.) 2.) 3.) 4.) 5.) Joining Form OC name: Chatlansa username: OC gender: OC description: Activity: Other (disabilities, etc.): The secret word: Second OC 2nd OC name: Chatlands username: 2nd OC gender: OC description: Leaving OC name: Chatlands name: Reason: How can we improve: Goodbye: Visiting OC name: Chatlands username: How long?: Reason?: Alliance/Rivalry Leader's name: Clan/Pack/etc. name: Alliance or rivalry?: Page link: Reason?: Inactivity Character: Username: Reason: Date(duration): Leaders *closed* Deputies *closed* Elite Warriors *closed* Warriors *open* Medicine cat *open* Medicine cat apprentices *open* Apprentices *open* Kits *open* Queens *open* Elders *open* Inactivity Apprentice (punishment)